redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Salamandastron (Salamandastron)
One of several battles to take place at the mountain of Salamandastron, this confrontation pitted the badger Lord Urthstripe the Strong against the weasel Warlord Ferahgo the Assassin. Hero Forces At the beginning of the confrontation, only the Long Patrol faced Ferahgo's horde; as it drew to a close, reinforcements from the Guosssom added their strength to the attack. *Salamandastron Long Patrol **Urthstripe the Strong, Lord of Salamandastron ***Lieutenant Oxeye ***Sergeant Sapwood *Guerilla Union of South Stream Shrews of Mossflower **Log-a-Log **Alfoh the Elder *Samkim and Arula *Loambudd, Ashnin and Urthwyte *Mara and Pikkle Ffolger Enemy Forces Ferahgo the Assassin led a sizeable horde of vermin against the mountain fortress, knowing that he outnumbered the Long Patrol many times over. *Ferahgo's Corpsemakers **Ferahgo the Assassin, Warlord of the Southwest Lands ***Klitch - Ferahgo's son ***Captain Badtooth ***Captain Crabeyes ***Captain Dewnose ***Captain Doghead **Farran the Poisoner Events Driven by rumors of a badger treasure hidden deep inside the mountain fortress of Salamandastron, Ferahgo the Assassin sent his son Klitch, along with the younger weasel's ally Goffa, to the mountain to find out exactly what was inside, and who defended the mountain. With the element of surprise lost with Mara and Pikkle's escape, Ferahgo gave the order to besiege the mountain. As the battle began, the weasel Warlord tried to demoralize the dwellers of Salamandastron by having his Corpsemakers carry two torches, in an attempt to appear as if his army was twice as large; that way they could rest while Urthstripe and his troops would have to watch them all night, however the Long Patrol recognized their strategy immediately. Ferahgo realized that Salamandastron undoubtedly had enough supplies to withstand a long siege - and requested the services of Farran the Poisoner, who was able to sneak into Salamandastron and conduct his deadly work in exchange for half the badger treasure. With their food supplies poisoned and their mountain surrounded, Urthstripe and his hares made what they thought would be their last stand. Realizing the perilous situation his mountain was in, Urthstripe challenged Ferahgo and Klitch to a Duel of Chieftains - the two weasels versus the badger Lord - with Salamandastron as the prize. However, Ferahgo intended to ambush the mountain Lord, explaining to Klitch that he had slain Urthstripe's father Urthound, the badger Lord of the Southwest Lands, through the same means many seasons earlier. Their plan succeeded in severely wounding the mountain Lord, forcing Lieutenant Oxeye - the senior officer of the Long Patrol hares - to assume command of the situation. As the mountain's defenses began to crumble under Ferahgo's onslaught, the Guosssom shrews and their allies - led by Loambudd, Log-a-Log and Samkim of Redwall - arrived on the shores outside Salamandastron and immediately gave their aid to the beleaguered defenders of the mountain. Reaching the mountain summit, Urthwyte - Urthstripe's lost brother, raised by Loambudd after Ferahgo slew his parents long before - was tearing through the ranks of the vermin horde. Seeing an opportunity, Ferahgo crept behind the white badger and prepared to leap onto his back, daggers at the ready, when Urthstripe appeared out of nowhere, tackling the weasel Warlord. Suffering mortal wounds, the badger Lord gathered every last ounce of strength in his body, gripped the Assassin in a crushing embrace, and leapt from the summit, killing them both instantly. Leaderless, the vermin horde was all but destroyed. With Urthstripe's death, his brother Urthwyte became Lord of Salamandastron, receiving as his badge of office the badger medallion worn by Urthound and taken by Ferahgo when he conquered the Southwest Lands. Category:Events